Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by Lifeswhatyoumakeit101
Summary: Collab with TheLoly323 -Niley Story - Nick is in a band called Connect Three and Miley is a normal school girl with a high status but what will happen when the two cross paths? Find Out in Every Thorn Has It's Rose!


**Hey guys so this is a Niley Collab with TheLoly323 and Lifeswhatyoumakeit101. We'd love for you guys to review. Much love oxox**

**Nicks POV**

I heard my morning alarm beeping, I groaned as I heard my mother yelling that we have to be at our set in an hour.

I got up and went to the bathroom tiredly, I showered and freshened up, put my clothes on and went downstairs to have breakfast only to go down to find my dad screaming in my face to hurry up and just skip breakfast because we were gonna be late to work.

Huh, great he doesn't even care about me, he just cares about the money. Money was always his number one priority. He never stopped to think how me or my brothers feel.

I'm so sick of waking up at 6AM, I'm only a sixteen year old kid... but that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter about me or what I feel like as long as I make some money for him. I don't get it, when we were younger, before we were famous, we used to be such a happy family always going out having fun together but now its like we just work in the same business and that were not even related! Me and my dad used to every where together he was the one who taught me how to play golf and baseball which is why I'm so good at both now but because of him and is priorities I don't even have time to play any of them.

Also when I was younger me and my brothers were so close too and now were nothing like that and I really miss that because id go to them anytime that I had a problem and now I'm just on my own.

They taught me a lot of things too you know, Kevin taught me the Guitar and Joe ha he taught me how to be fun, but none of that matters now because everything is about money.

My dad also made me date this 'perfect girl'. Selena Russo. Well she is 'perfect' in his eyes, but in mine she's just a stuck up snob.

She is just so plastic, she probably had made in China written on her somewhere! She always has to be the centre of attention and if she isn't then she'll be all stroppy and be a total bitch from hell to everyone.

She thinks she is just the most beautiful and best person in the world and that the world revolves around her, which is so not true.

Also she is a bitch to any one and every one that gets in her way, she even stopped me from talking to my best friend Demi Torres because she thinks that Demi has a thing for me when clearly she doesn't, we have been friends since forever and I tell her everything. She is the one and only person that knows that I'm fed up of the famous life.

I love Demi to bits; she's always been there for me no matter what. The one bad thing about her is that she has a little thing for Joe haha but I don't mind, I just love to tease her about it all the time.

Any way I've just got to the set and I'm in hair and make-up. What a long long long long long day this is gunna be.

**Miley POV**

"Miley, I love you" Said Nick from Connect Three

"Nick, Nick I love you too, always had and always will" I said leaning in closer.

Nick leaned in nearly all the way and *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Arrgghh, what, where, how? Oh Sweet Niblets!" I slammed the alarm clock and started yelling at it.

"Why and why and why do you have to go of at the exact moment that I am about to kiss Nick Gray? Why?" I yelled at it.

I got up and went to shower, I put on my clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast.

I kissed my mum and dad goodbye and waited for the bus to come to my house.

As soon as the bus came I got in and went to sit next to my two girlie best friends Stella and Emily.

As I walked down the isle to get to them, all the boys in the bus started wolf whistling. Of course this was a normal thing, it was me Miley Stewart, the hottest and the most popular girl in the school.

I sat down with the girls and started to gossip about past events as the bus drove forward.

**Hope you liked it **** Review oxox**


End file.
